Cadis Etrama di Raizel
link=http://pl.noblesse.wikia.com/wiki/Cadis_Etrama_di_Raizel_-_Galeria|left Cadis Etrama di Raizel Jest pierwszą osobą jaką poznajemy w serii. Jest on tajemniczym Noblesse, który budzi się po 820-letnim śnie. Obserwując ubiór i ludzi wokoło zmienia swój własny na mundurek ucznia liceum Ye Ran, co prowadzi do ponownego spotkania z Frankensteinem, jego sługą i jednocześnie dyrektorem szkoły. Wygląd Rai jest niezwykle przystojny. Ma szkarłatne oczy (cecha wspólna szlachciców czystej krwi) i kruczoczarne włosy. Na lewym uchu nosi kolczyk – srebrny krzyż, oraz pierścienie na środkowych palcach. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w marynarkę przypominającą w mundurek liceum Ye Ran (bez tarczy). Jest opanowany i pełen elegancji a jego onieśmielający wygląd wzbudza zarówno lęk jak i szacunek. Jest często zagubiony, jeżeli chodzi o rozumienie i wykorzystywanie współczesnej technologii, jednak zawsze zachowuje stoicki spokój i taki sam wyraz twarzy. Podczas wyzyty w pałacu Lorda, a także podczas walki z Urokai i Zargą ubrany jest w ciemny strój podobny do tego, który obowiązuje w Lukedonii i który noszą liderzy klanów oraz Lord. Osobowość Rai nie ma jakiejkolwiek wiedzy odnośnie XXI wieku, z racji czego często zdarza mu się gubić czy być zakłopotanym, szczególnie w sytuacjach gdy styka się z nowymi technologiami takimi jak telefon komórkowy czy komputer. Znany jest także ze swojego zamiłowania do ramenu. Chociaż z zewnątrz wydaje się oziębły i apatyczny, okazuje swoje dobre serce w stosunku do ludzi. Rai okazuje wielkie zaufanie w stosunku do Frankensteina, choć nie waha się go krytykować, czy zażartować sobie z niego. Zapieczętował mu moce, ponieważ je nadużywał oraz martwił się działaniami opisanymi w 170 rozdziale gdy wezwał Ciemną Włócznię. Rai uwielbia jeść ramen, z tego powodu Frankenstain stara się przygotować idealny Ramen dla swojego mistrza. Raizel utrzymuje swoje ubrania bardzo czyste i schludne, ponieważ nie może znieść, gdy są one w nieładzie. Cadis ma wielkie poczucie obowiązku jako Noblesse, którego życie jest cięższe od życia Lorda. Według Frankenstain'a każdy Szlachcic bał się jego, więc żył samotnie w swojej posiadłości. Tęsknił za normalnym życiem a widząc że M-21, Tao, Takeo chcą tego samego, chronił ich pragnąc dla nich tego, czego on nie mógł mieć. Rai uwielbia towarzystwo dzieci, które poznał w Ye Ran. W końcu oni go po raz pierwszy nazwali "Rai". Niezniósłby gdyby stała się im krzywda. Nie chcę poddać się hibernacji nawet na krótki czas, ponieważ jest niepewny czy ich później będzie mógł jeszcze zobaczyć. Historia thumb|left|275pxPrzed swoim spotkaniem z Frankensteinem, Raizel wiódł samotne życie w Lukedoni. Mieszkał sam w swojej rezydencji, a większość czasu spędzał stojąc w oknie i spoglądając na świat. Raz na kilka stuleci odwiedzali go liderzy klanów, był także zapraszany przez Lorda do pałacu, gdy ten zdołał wymyślić ku temu dobry powód. Podczas jednej z takich wizyt otrzymał on od niego pieczęci (2 krzyże), które następnie nosił na uchu. thumb|180px|Pierwsze spotkanie Raia i Frankensteina Po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Frankensteinem, gdy ten wycieńczony po walce z Gejutelem i Ragarem schronił się w jego rezydencji. Udając sługę z pomocą Raia zdołał wywinąć się od wizyty u Lorda, dopóki jego rany nie będą w pełni uleczone. Następnie zostaje na stałe w rezydencji,gdzie służy Raizelowi. Fabuła Przebudzenie W Świecie Ludzi W opuszczonym apartamencie, Rai budzi się po 820 latach spędzonych wewnątrz trumny. Rozgląda się po pokoju i za pomocą telekinezy otwiera okno. Wychodzi na balkon, patrzy na ulicę, na której stoją studenci. Stara się wpasować w otoczenie zmieniając swój strój na podobny jak noszą studenci Ye Ran. Wychodzi na ulice, jego uroda sprawia że kobiety na jego widok czerwienieją. Nagle wpada na niego student z Ye Ran, myśląc ze Rai chodzi do tej samej szkoły, mówi mu żeby się pośpieszył. Rai dociera do bram szkoły. Shin-woo i reszta jego klasy jest spóźniona, więc nauczyciel daje im karę. U bram szkoły pojawia się Rai. Nauczyciel jest bardzo zdziwiony ponieważ nigdy nie widział Raia. W końcu nauczyciel i Shinwoo (student na którego wcześniej wpadł Rai) dochodzą do wniosku, że Rai musiał zostać przepisany. Rai kiwa głową. Pytają się go jak się nazywa, lecz on odpowiada niezrozumiałym dla nich językiem. Decydują się zaprowadzić go do dyrektora. Han Shinwoo zaprowadza Raia do dyrektora Lee, który okazuje się sługą Raia, Frankenstainem. Odbywają krótką rozmowę, w której Rai decyduje się pozostać w Ye Ran aby dowiedzieć się więcej o czasach, w których żyje. Rai zostaje przedstawiony całej klasie przez pana Parka. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Rai wypowiada swoje pełne imie po koreańsku. Jako że Cadis Etrama di Raizel to dość długie imię, Cadis decyduje się aby zwracali się do niego, jak im się podoba. Rozpoczyna się szkolne życie Raia. Zostaje wprowadzony w nowe technologie. Jako że Rai nie ma pieniędzy, koledzy częstują go ramenem. Kiedy wracają do domu, Yunę atakuje facet z czerwonymi oczami, jednak Shinwoo radzi sobie z nim. Rai zostaje odprowadzony do domu Frankenstaina przez dzieci. Gdy studenci wychodzą, Rai konsultuję swoje przemyślenia o osobie która zaatakowała Yunę z Frankenstainem. Następnego dnia Rai z przyjaciółmi udają się do PC Bangu. Powrót do życia po tak długiej nieobecności daje się we znaki. Cadis pomimo pomocy kolegów nie może wygrać nawet z najsłabszymi przeciwnikami. Po powrocie do domu Rai dzieli się swoimi przeżyciami z Frankenstainem, mówiąc mu że doświadczył śmierci. Frankenstain jest przestraszony, lecz po wyjaśnieniu całej sytuacji uspokaja się. Zainfekowany próbuje zemścić się na Shin-woo. Rai uświadamia Frankenstainowi że nie będzie patrzył jak ktoś próbuje dzieciom zrobić krzywde. Yuna zostaje porwana przez M-21 i M-24, w celu sprowokowania walki Shin-woo i zainfekowanego. Chłopak wpada w pułapkę. Cadis i jego sługa podążają śladami porywaczy i ratują dzieci. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Rai pokazuje swoją moc. Blokuje ataki oraz używa telekinezy. Rai o mało nie mdleje, spowodu użycia mocy po tak długiej przerwie. DA-5 Powrót do Lukedonii KSA/Cerberus Deklaracja Wojny Tysiące lat temu, Rai żył w swojej posiadłości w Lukedonii. Panowała tam atmosfera grozy, ponieważ pewny człowiek zaczął walczyć ze Szlachcicami i ani razu nie przegrał. Ów człowiek eksperymentował na Szlachcicach a później usuwał ich wspomnienia. Gejutel i Ragar zostali wysłani by go pojmać. Zaskakuje ich wiedza człowieka o Szlachcicach. Z czasem Ragar wyjął swoją broń duszy, człowiek nie pozostał mu dłużny przywołał Ciemną Włócznię. Gejutel również wyjmuje swoją broń- Regasus. Człowiek wyjawia że Szlachta narusza prawa ludzi i ich wykorzystuje. Co bardzo zdziwia zgromadzonych. Korzytając z okazji ucieka, trafiając na jakby się zdawało opuszczoną posiadłość. Spotyka tam Raia, przedstawia się jako jeden z pracowników. Liderzy docierają do posiadłości Raia, przedstawiają powód swej wizyty; schwytanie człowieka. Rai odpowiada że to jeden z jego pracowników, więc nic z pojmania człowieka. Po krótkim czasie człowiek wyjawia swe imię: Frankenstain. Moce/Zdolności Raizel jest ukazany jako niezwykle potężny Noblesse, istota która czuwa nad szlachcicami oraz chroni innych przed nimi. Jest thumb|200px|Rai usuwa pieczęćnajpotężniejszą postacią w całej serii. Jego siła jest większa niż ta, którą posiada Lord i znacznie przekracza tą, którą wspólnie ma kilku liderów klanów. Słabością Raia jest to, że używając swoich mocy skraca on jednocześnie swoje życie. Sam ujawnia to mówiąc w rodziale 220: "By wyzbywać się życia gdy używam swej siły... taki mój los." Przyczyną tego może być, że moc produkowana jest z jego siły życiowej, bądź, że jest ona ciężarem dla tej siły. Według Frankensteina jego ciało osi osiągnęło swój limit i całkowite wyleczenie jest już niemożliwe. By zapobiec niepotrzebnenu skracaniu życia Rai używa pieczęci . Telekineza: Jest to pierwsza moc pokazana w serii, już w rozdziale 1, kiedy Rai otwiera zasłony okna po swoim wybudzeniu. Obserwujemy ją później także a rozdziale 45 gdy chcąc wyjść z rezydencji Frankensteina próbuje otworzyć drzwi, a następnie okno oraz prawdopodobnie w rodziale 260 , gdzie powala 10-tego Starszego na ziemię. Zmiana ubrania: Jest to druga umiejętność ujawniona w serii. Rai używa jej po swoim wybudzeniu. Obserwując uczniów idących chodnikiem zmienia swoje ubranie w biały szkolny mundurek, by wtopić się w tłum. Umiejętność tą widzimy też, w rozdziale 192, kiedy Rai wkracza do Świątyni Lorda. Poza zmianą własnego stroju, może równie dobrze manipulować cudzym, tak jak w rozdziale 244, gdzie zmienia ubranie Frankensteina z jego własnej koszuli na garnitur. Zdolności telepatyczne: *'Kontrola umysłem': Jest to technika dosyć rozpowszechniona wśród szlachty. Rai bez większego wysiłku za jej pomocą potrafi zmusić do klęczenia potężnych przeciwników. Umie także zablokować ruchy kilku liderów klanów. *'Czytanie umysłu': Tę zdolność Raia ujawnia Frankenstein w rozdziale 10. Za jej pomocą jest w stanie wyczuć i zrozumieć myśli oraz emocje ludzi w swoim otoczeniu. *'Łączenie z innymi umysłami': Rai wykazał zdolność do komunikacji z Frankensteinem w czasie ich bitwy przeciwko Mary i Jake'owi. Rozkazuje mu frame|Pole Siłowe Rai'azdjąć pieczęć z jego mocy oraz wyeliminować znajdującego się przed nim wroga. Pole Siłowe: Zdolność ta została ukazana podczas walki Raia i Krantz'a. Pole stworzone przez niego było wystarczająco silne by z łatwością zablokować atak lidera DA-5, który wcześniej zaabsorbował Shark'a i tuż po tym, gdy oboje zażyli D. Niezwykła prędkość: Rai potrafi poruszać się z niezwykłą prędkością; w ciągu kilku sekund przebył dystans, na który członkowie DA-5 potrzebowaliby 20 minut. Pod tym względem przewyższył on także lidera klanu Kertia, który znany jest ze swojej niewiarygodnej szybkości. frame|left|Pole Krwi RaiaNiezwykła siła: Rai z łatwością potrafi zablokować nawet najsilniejszy atak przeciwnika. Wystarczyło jedno pstryknięcie palca, by lider DA-5 (Krantz) z niezwykłą szybkością i mocą poleciał i wbił się w ścianę. Zarządzanie krwią/Kontrola krwi: Naturalną zdolnością Raia jest "Zarządzanie Krwią". Jedyną znaną osobą mającą tę samą zdolność jest Lord. Jest on w stanie wyczuć pochodzenie mocy danej osoby oraz obudzić drzemiącą w nim moc, jak stało się to w przypadku M-21 posiadającego serce wilkołaka. *'Pole Krwi': Jest to unikatowa technika, którą, jak dowiedzieliśmy się do tej pory, mogą używać tylko Rai i Lord. Technika używa, choć niekoniecznie, krwi znajdującej się w pobliżu, unosi ją w powietrze tworząc z niej jakby deszcz krwi, który zaczyna wirować tworząc tajfun w którym przeciwnik ginie i znika bez śladu. W przeciwieństwie do obecnego Lorda, Rai ma pełną kontrolę nad swoim Polem Krwi, jego technika sprawia, że trzęsie się ziemia, a na niebie tworzy się krwawa burza. right Broń duszy: W przeciwieństwie do innych szlachciców, broń duszy Raia nie ma formy materialnej. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Gejutel jego bronią duszy jest jego szlachecka krew i jego własna dusza. Jego kolczyk działa jak pieczęć i wiąże jego moc. Jak zostało to ujawnione przez Gejutela w rodziale 197, Rai nie jest zdolny użyć jakiejkolwiek broni duszy. *'Krwawy demon': Raizel posiada umiejętność zarządzania krwią oraz zmiany jej kształtu w dwa ogromne skrzydła. W jego lewym oku pojawia się czerwona łza spływająca po jego twarzy. Moc jaka zostaje uwolniona powoduje Frankenstein, 5-ty Starszy oraz czterech pozostałych liderów klanów, drżą. Pojawiają się także niewielkie trzęsienia ziemi. *'Krwawy feniks': Krwawe skrzydła zmieniają swoją formę, stają si większe, ciemniejsze, pojawia się także coś na podobieństwo głowy. Wraz z uwolnieniem tej techniki tworzy się wiele pól krwi. Uwolniona siła wystarcza by zesłać dwóch liderów klanów na wieczny sen.thumb|660px|Krwawy feniks Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Liceum Ye Ran Kategoria:Lukedonia Kategoria:Dom Frankensteina Kategoria:Nobles